This invention relates to the gathering or receiving and pumping of natural gas in its raw state from wells and from sources fed by wells to a transmission line or other point of use.
Heretofore the pumping or compressing has ordinarily been done by reciprocating compressors due to the problem of moisture and other contaminants in the raw gas. The use of compressors that employ an excess of lubricant for sealing and cooling has apparently not been feasible because of the problem of the moisture contaminating the lubricant. Thus various advantages inherent in the use of a rotary compressor of the oil injection type have not been possible in the pumping of raw gas due to the contamination problem.